


I don't mind if I get to see you, Sunshine

by cinna_a



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Felix, Soft Seo Changbin, felix is a whole cutie and everyone loves him+, honestly i projected myself while writing this, i just forgot to make it more obvious lmao, im pretty sure this is vry domestic lmao but they kind of stay in bed only, soft, the relationship is implied but it Exists guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinna_a/pseuds/cinna_a
Summary: Changbin hates waking up early. He prefers pulling all-nighters, because not sleeping at all is better than sleeping too little.But if he wakes up to this sight, he might as well start sleeping more often.(Or, Felix likes to slip into Changbin's bed in the middle of the night, and Changbin just gets too soft over him.)





	I don't mind if I get to see you, Sunshine

Changbin hates waking up early.

He preferred more the nights when he plainly didn’t sleep, because at least he could drown the feeling of falling to the floor with a black, no sugar coffee, even if he found it kind of disgusting. But he was used to the taste, and used to that feeling, the nights where he didn’t get any sleep weren’t that rare anyways. So, the nights that he did sleep in his bed, the thing he most needed was more hours to sleep, not to wake up at ass o’clock. But when he wakes up to such a sight, he can't evade the thought of doing it more often.

Since the temperature in Seoul started to drop, the otherwise empty bed that he laid on to sleep, started to get a warm spot at the side at some point of the night. And when the morning came, Changbin sometimes woke up with another body beside him.

A freckled, orange headed one.

Everyone knows he has a pretty noticeable soft spot for the freckled boy; everyone does. Since the very moment the boy, then a little shy and quiet due to the very persistent language barrier, to the very moment he loosened up when having a little more control on how he communicated, letting his bright and hardworking personality fill everyone’s heart with a little place for him.

He’s always found beauty in their members, in their own way, but he can't deny that Felix is truly something else. Maybe it's him, but he has never seen a more angelic person while asleep. Even with dark spots around his eyes, usually the aftermath of a long night of recording or practicing, the main focus always travels to the galaxy of freckles sprinkled all over his face.

His hair, that Felix often complains is losing its softness, looks the softest contrasting with the white pillow. This time, colored to a tone of orange, that’s losing its original, vibrant color. It's usually styled to the side, but now, it was laying messily around his head, falling on his eyes.  
Changbin has seen him in a handful of colors in the last year, but somehow every single one of them made Felix seem more and more angelic.

Something that he liked seeing when Felix was sleeping, was his face.  
His cheeks, slightly flushed from the sleep he was having, bare from any makeup the stylist insisted on putting on him. 

(Maybe, he’s as salty as the fans when he can’t see his freckles, he just doesn’t show it.) 

His lips, pouty as ever, letting the soft snores go through them. They always looked soft and big, something that catches Changbin’s attention more than he liked to admit.  
Felix tended to chase the warm, so the days that the temperature dropped during the night, he would sleep curled up, and grabbing the blankets with his hands. God, his hands, so little compared to the rest. Changbin couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he found every little thing about him so adorable. 

Somehow, Felix as a whole, asleep or awake, always seemed so… ethereal.  
For some reason, every adoring word Changbin could think about made him think of the other. Changbin was a songwriter, but he was never good at writing love songs. They seemed a little silly, too sweet for what he was used to write. Maybe he didn't have the inspiration before. Now, he did. The face of Felix every time he discovered a new word, or succeeded on dancing a move after hours of trying to do it, and every time his eyes turned shiny, looking at something when he’s excited, made Changbin’s heart do a flip and try to run away. Every time he smiles, with that adorable, full teeth and eye closing smile, his freckles showing a little… Yeah, you could call him a softie. At least, soft for him.

Felix really did things to him.

Changbin would cherish the nights Felix got into his bed, for whatever reason, just to get to see him before he wakes up. Because when he started waking up, he would open those big, shiny eyes, and smile softly. He knows he will take a little to wake up completely, but those are one of the moments he most treasures, when they can be calm, and instead of rushing to fight for the shower, the rest of the dorm loud as ever. They can wait a little more. For a few minutes, they can forget the packed schedule, the pressure. He gets to see him at complete peace.

And if Changbin wants to give him something, its time. Time to stop worrying, to sleep late. Time to wake up at ten AM, eating a full breakfast and having time to just be. To skip diets and endless workout routines, hours of practicing in a room, or recording in a studio.

But they manage, in the short span they have. They’re used to it, they know that waking up early means that they only have about ten minutes until their alarms go off and have to burst their bubble. Knowing this, Felix looks at him once, and just gets closer to him, without a word. They'll have time to bicker; a few moments later, when Felix is awake enough, Changbin will act like he's bothered that Felix slipped into his bed in the night, accusing him of stealing the blankets, but judging by Felix's smile, he knows he's joking. They both try to make their little moment last.

Changbin knows that when the temperature starts going up again, Felix will go to sleep to his room again, and he will wake up alone as always.

But it's okay, because if Changbin loves something more than the sight of the freckled sleeping, it's him awake, smiling and joking, with all his little quirks and things.  
He loves watching him dance, and record for the next albums, as well as singing off-note jokingly, or rapping to imitate him. He loves him, as the Australian boy who stuttered, and tried so hard to connect with little to none Korean. As the hardworking boy who gets better every day, pushing himself to a better one even when it seems impossible to be more perfect, as the one who likes to make others laugh, and make their members happy.

He loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of went too far with the softness, oof
> 
> anYWAYS! this is my first fic written in english, which is not my first language, so please correct me if i have any grammatical error!
> 
> any feedback or comment would be apreciated!  
> thank you for reading, have a good day/night, pal <3


End file.
